


This Should Be Enough

by theblindtorpedo



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bedrooms, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblindtorpedo/pseuds/theblindtorpedo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was younger Fiddleford McGucket thought being in love meant you held no secrets from each other. Unfortunately, he finds that his romance with Stanley Pines is the opposite of what he expected.</p><p>(Post-Ford being sucked into the portal. AU where Stan and Fiddleford have met and started a relationship.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Should Be Enough

“Where are you going?” Stan asked, his voice dull with sleep. He blinked lazily in confusion at the shifting movement of his lover leaving their shared bed. The sun was barely up, but the faintest warm glow still hit Fiddleford’s face. Stan felt a surge of fondness in his chest; in the dawn’s light the engineer’s usual sickly pallor looked almost healthy. Outside the birds had begun their chorus. Stan liked the mornings, they held promises of new beginnings. In the morning he could pretend perhaps everything would be all right.

“Have to pick up some spare parts out of town,” Fiddleford replied. “Got some new orders in, basic stuff. Maybe soon we can afford some heating.”

How long until Stan found out? The little money he pretended to bring home was being carefully pulled out of his dwindling savings. The lies tripped off his tongue so easily these days: I’m just selling mechanical devices for a living, I have to be out of town, I have a meeting to pick up parts, I have to go to a workshop. But if Stan, the career conman, could possibly see through his feeble falsehoods, why was he choosing not to confront him? Or did romance blind Stan to such an extent that he irrationally trusted Fiddleford? He could not decide which was worse.

Fiddleford shivered as his bare feet hit the cold floorboards. It would be so easy to crawl back into bed, into Stan’s arms where the warmth of another could chase away the now familiar terrors of his conscious mind. Stan could make him forget. But it would only be a fleeting respite. He had decided long ago that permanence was the only cure. That was why he was leaving the house so early today.

He stood before he could change his mind, padding over to the dresser. The first drawer was lined with uniform white shirts and beige slacks. In the second his more colorful outfits, patterned shirts and suits, lay untouched since his arrival in Gravity Falls. It had been ages since he had opportunity to engage in any activity where playful clothing would be appropriate. They must be full of dust by now.

“Why you gotta work so hard?” Stan called from where he still lay, “Stay here with me. We’ll get the portal fixed together.”

“I’m just trying to do what’s best for us.” Fiddleford pulled his belt on, clicking it closed. “Sometimes we have to make sacrifices, Stanley. And sometimes those sacrifices involve leaving you so I know we can make a safe life for ourselves in the future.” He finished doing up his buttons, a hand smoothing the front of his shirt.

Stan grinned dopily. “You really think we got a future together? That’s so dumb and romantic. I love it. Come back here, baby.” He outstretched his arms, cupping for Fiddleford to return to him.

“Shh, I’ll be back before you know I’m gone.”

Stan huffed in defeat. “Hope so.” He rolled into the empty spot on the bed, turning his face to burrow into the pillow, and letting his eyes sink shut in contentment. Fiddleford realized it must still smell like him.

“Darlin’?”

“Yeah?” came the muffled reply.

“You’re more than I ever deserved, y’know that?”

Stan laughed and Fiddleford found his own cheeks stretching at a smile.

“Stop talkin’ like that, you’re embarrassing me. And the faster you leave, the faster you can come back. So scram.”

 

The now decrepit workshop held one item that still received regular use. The chest was intricately padlocked, both by password and mechanic key. It took Fiddleford a few minutes to bypass the familiar security and pull out the red robe and golden gun. He had a different mode of work to attend to.

 

And if Stan ever found out where he went or what he did Fiddleford would make certain he forgot.

**Author's Note:**

> www.fiddlestan.tumblr.com


End file.
